Noise may be a concern for conventional supplied air respirators, due to governmental regulations, industry custom, and/or ergonomic concerns for worker safety and efficiency, for example. Conventional supplied air respirators may be quite noisy, and some proposed modifications to respirators might further increase noise issues. Applicants have, therefore, developed noise reduction system embodiments to help minimize noise concerns associated with supplied air respirators, as discussed herein.